


Outback Blue

by BiP



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A Secret Santa 2020 gift for LadyJax!Sometimes, winter gets to be a little much for Alec. His people know how to take care of him.Bonus points if you can pinpoint where the Lodge is. *grin*
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Outback Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts).



As it turns out, they all love Portland. There was nowhere in the world more beautiful than the waterfront in springtime, rivaling Japan for cherry blossoms, or the streets of the Lloyd district in fall, a riot of color. Summertime brought farmers markets nearly every day, which they went to willingly, trailing behind Eliot like baby ducks, waiting for him to have them taste this or that delight. 

But come January, when the holiday excitement was over, and the lights started coming down, and the sky's been leaden grey for what feels like forever - well, Alec gets tired. 

Normally, he would keep them all busy, finding jobs in Hawaii, or Palm Springs; even Australia, once, where he extended their summer vacation just as long as he could. This year, it was just Portland in winter. Nowhere to go where the sun might shine on them. 

Finally, one morning Eliot and Parker threw him in the car, and wouldn’t tell him where they were headed. They drove over Mount Hood and stopped for lunch at Eliot’s favorite brewery in Bend; when Alec expected them to head to the Riverhouse afterward, though, they just kept driving south. And driving, and driving, into the high desert and the Outback. 

There was a running joke between the three of them. Whenever someone brought a new thing, a delivery, you name it, into the pub, one of them would ask “Did you steal it?” A chorus of “Because that would be more romantic!” would come from anyone in the house, staff and customers alike. 

It never stopped being funny, and it worked for everything from cleaning supplies to, apparently, a fucking rundown motel in the middle of nowhere. 

When the car pulled to a stop in the parking lot, and it was clear they weren’t going any further, Alec broke. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack,” Eliot replied, pulling bags out of the trunk. 

Alec was as close to speechless as it was possible for him to be. “It’s...ours?” 

“You bought us one, I thought I’d return the favor,” Eliot continued. “We need an expansion, and more important, we need to be able to get you into the sun occasionally.” 

Alec winced. “You noticed, huh”: 

Parker bumped her shoulder into his. “Not like it was hard. We know how much it gets to you.” 

“You two.” He shook his head. “What are we gonna do way out here?” 

Eliot took him by the hand, and unlocked the door. “Come see.” 

It’s an amazing space, inside and out. The sky in eastern Oregon is miles and miles wide, deep winter blue, and the snow reflects every bit of sun. Inside the owner’s cabin, the vaulted ceiling holds Parker’s rigging already, the kitchen is tricked out just like home, a side room holds a smaller version of Alec’s server setup. The whole back wall is windows, looking out over the icy lake. 

The bedroom has the same stunning view, except out over the wildlife refuge, and one extra-large bed. 

They take drinks (coffee, tea, cocoa) out to the dock and watch the sun set over the ridge, letting the quiet of the desert seep into their bones. The stars come out, diamond on velvet no matter how cliche, and the expanse of the Milky Way shines over them. Eliot makes them dinner, soup, and they go to the big bed early, and sleep deep. 

In the morning, Alec stretches out, blinking at the sun in his eyes. He is warm, and comfortable; sleep-drunk, and hard. Eliot is curled up behind him, chest to his back, and he is in turn curled around Parker. Hands are smoothing down his arm, down his thigh, wherever they can reach, and Eliot is peppering tiny kisses across his shoulders. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles into Parker’s hair. 

“Good morning,” she sparkles back at him, turning her head for as much of a kiss as she can get. She’s always so goddamned perky in the morning. She spins in his arms, and he turns his head for a proper good morning kiss from Eliot as well. 

Eliot kisses him deep, until he is breathless and moaning, hips moving on their own. Parker pushes him to face Eliot, and plasters herself to his back, running her hand down his chest and slipping past the waistband of his boxers. When Eliot pulls away for a breath, she whispers in his ear. “This is all for you.” Alec moans, turning on to his back. Eliot reaches to the bedside table and brings out lube, and Parker slides onto Alec; he can feel her nipples hard and sensitive, rubbing against his chest. He dips his head and pulls her up, hands low on her waist, until he can get his mouth on her breasts. Parker gasps as his mouth works her nipple and one of his hands dips lower, sliding between her legs.

At the same time, Eliot’s hands, slick and deliciously large, are doing their own slide between Alec’s legs, opening him smoothly. Alec has no idea how he hasn’t come already, honestly, except that he wants to taste Parker and he wants Eliot inside of him and he wants everything now and for it to last forever at the same time. 

They move so well together, and soon Parker is kneeling over him, hands on the headboard, grinding her soft wetness into his mouth, and he is moaning into her while Eliot fucks him with slow, deep strokes, Eliot’s rough hands roving between Alec’s nipples, his cock, and Parker’s breasts. Too soon, too soon, and Alec comes, Parker following and Eliot right behind. Parker collapses back onto Eliot, and Alec winces and laughs at the same time. 

“Woman, do not be bouncing on my bladder. Let me enjoy this for just a minute or two more.” 

Parker is never not bouncy, but she falls over onto her side and pokes him, as Eliot withdraws and drops to his other side. 

“Pancakes! And bacon!” 

Eliot takes his turn to groan at her. “Give me five minutes to bask in the afterglow, for cryin’ out loud,” he says, but he’s laughing underneath the grumpiness. 

Alec sees the sun shining in the blue January sky, warm and safe and loved, and thinks maybe Oregon isn’t so bad in the winter. 


End file.
